This invention is generally relative to a dual-mode wireless/wired power line communications.
Growing interest in the possibility of exploiting the power line is to provide wireless/wired broadband communication access to residential customers. The attractive of the idea is the presence of a vast infrastructure in place for power line distribution, and the penetration of the service could be much higher than any other wireless/wired alternative. This is because there is the prospect of reusing in-building power line cables to provide a broadband local area network at home or in office. The major advantage of using power line communication networks is the availability of an existing infrastructure of wires and wall outlets. Thus, new cable installation of power lines is not necessary.
It is feasible for in-build power line cables to deliver a very-high transmission data rate, such as over 100 Mbps. This enables a user to access high-speed Internet over the wall socket, and to provide distribution of data and multiple streaming, such as voice over IP, audio and video including high-definition television (HDTV) throughout the home or office. In addition, another possible application is the use of medium voltage network, such as a backbone to connect the low-voltage transformer stations to the Internet if the conventional backbone networks including fiber optical cables are not available. Thus, this new technology of the power line communication will be very well positioned to revolutionize in-build entertainment networking by using a simple, reliable, and cost-effective solution for end-user products, such as digital video recorders, media centers, personal computers, digital flat-panel television, and so on.
The development of appropriate power line communication approaches turns out to be a very challenge problem in wired broadband communications. This is because the power line cable channel is a very harsh and noisy transmission medium and extremely difficult to establish channel model exactly. The attenuation of power line cables is increased with higher frequencies. The transmission behavior of power line cable channel also has multipath propagation, which produces notches of the power line channel transfer function. This demonstrates two important power line channel properties: frequency-selective fading and frequency-dependent attenuation. Hence, the transmission characteristics are important in the power line channel. In addition, the interference scenario is important as well. This is because the power line cables are not additive white Gaussian noise (AWGN) channels. The interference scenario is complicated in terms of not only colored broadband noise but also narrowband interference and different types of impulsive disturbance. The interference scenario can be roughly classified into three classes: (1) a fairly low power spectral density that significantly increases toward lower frequencies characterizes colored background noise. It is happened due to household appliances such as computer, hair dryers, etc., in the frequency range of up to 30 MHz; (2) narrowband noise contains modulated sinusoids due to broadcast radio stations in the frequency range from 1 to 22 MHz; and (3) impulsive noise consists of periodic and aperiodic. Periodic impulsive noise is classified into synchronous or asynchronous to the mains frequencies including 50 or 60 Hz. Asynchronous portions show higher repetition rates from 50 to 200 kHz. As can be seen, the power line cables are very unusual channels, which were never designed for signal transmission at high frequencies.
The present invention of the dual-mode wireless/wired power line communications is to provide an integral wireless and wired power line communications for wall socket in an environment at home, in office, hotel rooms, or airport waiting room, etc. This invention by using advance signal processing and communication technologies is not only full capability for coding, modulation, source data encryption, adaptive bit loading with discrete-time multicarrier and transmission to overcome signal multipath propagation effects in the power line cable channels, but also has multiple-antenna strategies to overcome multipath propagation effects in the wireless channels. As a result, this present invention of the dual-mode wireless/wired power line communications can provide a variable transmission data rates from 31.0 MHz to 173.6 MHz in the downlink data streams. In the uplink data streams, the dual-mode wireless/wired power line communications can also achieve a variable transmission data rates from 15.5 MHz to 86.8 MHz. Therefore, there is a continuing need of the dual-mode wireless/wired power line communications.